The present invention relates to a method for detecting or quantifying an endogenous DNA sequence of wheat in a test sample, and relates in particular to an endogenous wheat DNA detection or quantification method to be used when determining the contamination rate of genetically modified wheat contained in food materials or processed foods.
In Japan, 50 or more varieties of genetically modified crops (hereunder “GMOs”) including corn, soy beans and potatoes have passed safety assessment and been approved for import and sale. At the same time, foods containing GMOs must be labeled as such in accordance with the “Labeling Standard for Genetically Modified Foods established by the Ministry of Agriculture, Forestry and Fisheries based on Article 7, paragraph 1 of the Quality Labeling Standard for Processed Foods and Article 7, paragraph 1 of the Quality Labeling Standard for Fresh Food” (Notification No. 517 of the Ministry of Agriculture, Forestry and Fisheries, Mar. 31, 2000) and the “Enforcement of Ministerial Ordinance amending in part the Ministerial Ordinance on Food Sanitation Law Enforcement Regulations and Compositional Standards, etc. for Milk and Milk Products” (Notice No. 79 of the Food Sanitation Department, Ministry of Health, Labor and Welfare, Mar. 15, 2001).
In other countries, however, GMOs may in some cases be cultivated together with non-GMOs once the safety evaluation has been completed, or contamination may occur during the process of distribution after harvest. Moreover, the makers of food products and the like often contract the manufacture of processed foods out to manufacturing companies, and even if they stipulate that non-GMOs should be used, if GMOs are used in the plants of the manufacturing companies, the processed foods may become contaminated by small quantities of GMOs. Consequently, in order to fulfill their labeling obligations makers of food products and the like must assess and analyze the final processed food products to verify that they are not contaminated with GMOs.
Methods of detecting GMOs in test samples of processed foods and their raw materials, etc. include methods of detecting modified DNA by polymerase chain reaction (PCR) and methods of detecting modified proteins by ELISA, but in the case of processed foods GMOs must be detected by PCR because the proteins have often been denatured by heat or pressure and cannot be detected accurately by ELISA.
Methods of assessment and analysis include the methods described in the JAS Analytical Handbook, Manual of Assessment and Analysis for Genetically Modified Foods, Revised Second Edition and those described in “Concerning Testing Methods for Foods Modified by Recombinant DNA Technology (Partially Revised)” (Notice No. 0618002 of the Food Sanitation Department, Ministry of Health, Labor and Welfare, Jun. 18, 2003). These describe that in the testing and analysis of CMOs, it is necessary to perform PCR using a primer pair recognizing the endogenous DNA of each agricultural product and to verify that a PCR product of the expected length is obtained, in order to verify that DNA extracted from the test sample can be amplified by PCR. When quantifying a GMO contained in a test sample, a method is used of measuring the mix rate of the modified crop based on the ratio of recombinant DNA to endogenous DNA that is always present in that crop.
In the case of corn for example, primer pairs have been developed that recognize each of the 5 lines of approved GMOs, along with a primer pair that recognizes the SSIIB gene region of endogenous corn DNA (JAS Analytical Handbook, Manual of Assessment and Analysis for Genetically Modified Foods, Revised Second Edition, IAA Center for Food Quality, Labeling and Consumer Services). Because this primer pair provides the standard for amount of endogenous DNA in recombinant DNA detection and quantification, the region of endogenous DNA to be amplified should be present in a single copy on the genome.
In “Concerning Testing Methods for Foods Modified by Recombinant DNA Technology (Partially Revised)” (Notice No. 1113001 of the Food Sanitation Department, Ministry of Health, Labor and Welfare, Nov. 13, 2003), the amplification products by specific primer pairs targeting endogenous corn or soy bean DNA and recombinant DNA are linked to a plasmid and used as the standard substance. The ratio of number of copies of recombinant DNA to number of copies of endogenous DNA can be accurately determined in a test sample by fixed-time quantitative PCR, by performing PCR using this standard substance.
When there are multiple GMO strains as in the case of corn, a particularly useful technique is to use a common standard substance to measure the contamination rate of each strain, which can be done by using a standard substance having endogenous DNA and DNA specific to each strain incorporated into a single circular DNA.
It is generally difficult to obtain genes specific to each strain, but once these have been incorporated into circular DNA, it is possible to provide a stable supply of strain-specific DNA by replicating the circular DNA itself.